Cabin Fever
by NURSE J0Y
Summary: If at first you don't succeed... Hush has kidnapped Selina once more, but things don't go according to plan and they become trapped together in a tiny cabin. Will Batman save her in time or will a new romance bloom?
1. DAY 1

DAY 1

Eyes flutter as the dream-like veil begins to lift and she stirs awake. Dust particles float upon rays of stale sunlight, creating a surreal atmosphere. Mind still foggy, she struggles to remember where she is, how she got here. Her body feels nothing at all. Numb.

_Perhaps this is all a dream…_

Something catches her eye. A glimmer of light belonging to something or someone just out of view dancing in her peripheral vision. The light becomes brighter, threatening to burn her retinas as she is powerless to shield herself from its white heat. _Am I dead?_ She struggles to open her eyes any more than they already are in her drowsy state, but is overcome by the haze.

…_No… Not a dream__..._

A man leans down towards her and adjusts the mask around her mouth. The fog thickens and it becomes unbearably difficult to stay awake. _He smells nice... I think... Like musk and antiseptic. _She tries to move, to reach out to him, but her body won't comply. It feels like floating. Like watching herself from a distance. She wants to cry out, to shake herself awake, but can't find the strength. Her lips move, but she doesn't recognize the voice. It sounds tired and weak.  
"Bruce..." Selina slurs, her voice barely a whisper.

The man glares down at her in disapproval of the uttered word. His red hair shining brightly in the stark white light like a blazing inferno. _Is this the ring of Hell I was promised awaited all thieves and sinners like myself? _Inhaling deeply, she closes her eyes once more, just as the glimmer of light bounces off the scalpel's edge. The dream envelopes her like a warm cocoon and she drifts off to drug-induced sleep.  
_  
…This is a nightmare.._.


	2. DAY 3

DAY 3

The room spins and blurs as her eyes struggle against their own weight to open to the unfamiliar surroundings. Wincing at the harsh light, she groans and rubs the sleep from her eyes. The springy mattress creaks with each slight movement as she shifts her body away from the shards of sunlight stabbing at her virgin eyes. _Just where the fuck am I?_

Squinting, she takes in her surroundings from her position on a small, old brass bed. The room is quaint and decorated simply. There is a dresser against the wall she is facing and opposite that, a simple window with lace drapes, yellowed with age. Next to the window sits an old and slightly tattered reclining chair. And in that chair sits...

The color drains from her face. With a start, she sits straight up. A new alertness takes over her body as her heart beats wildly within her chest at the realization of her situation. She glares at the man sitting idly in the worn chair and growls.  
"Hush..."

A smile graces the man's face as he stretches his tired muscles and lays the book he was reading down on the table next to him. He crosses his arms across his chest and sighs.  
"Ah... Selina, dear. I see you're awake."  
"GOD DAMMIT, ELLIOT! I'M GONNA..." She leaps from bed to strike at her kidnapper, only to fall flat on her face on the dusty hardwood floor below. A sharp cry slips from her lips as pangs of pain resonate through her muscles like electricity.  
"Oh no, Selina. I insist. Please don't get up." He chuckles at the sprawled mess of a body beneath him.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!" She screams at the apathetic yet slightly humored man as she sits up and rubs her dead legs, struggling to regain movement in her limbs. Feeling the cool smoothness of her skin, she comes to the sickening realization that she has been stripped of her claws and bola whip and is wearing nothing but a tight black tank top and panties. Her usual nightly attire worn underneath her catsuit.  
"Paresthesia."  
"WHAT!"  
"Paresthesia. Commonly known as pins and needles." Tommy rolls his eyes and sighs. "It's a side effect of the injection I gave you to knock you out. You've been out for about a day now, so it's very common for your limbs to still be asleep."

"And just what the FUCK do you want with me, Elliot?" She hisses, her eyes narrowed at his.  
"Well, you see... That's for me to know and our mutual _friend_, Bruce, to find out!"  
"We've played this game before, Elliot. You lose."  
"How does that saying go? If at first you don't succeed..." Tommy reaches across to the small table beside him and retrieves a hypodermic needle. He removes the cap and advances on his prey. "And besides, I hate to admit it... but last time I had it all wrong. You see, like all those years ago when mommy and daddy were mercilessly gunned down before him, Bruce needs to actually _witness_ your demise." He takes her in his arms and lulls softly in her ear as the needle comes ever closer to her throat. "Hold you in his arms as you take your final breath. And not just in his ARMS, but you'll die by his HANDS as well!"

"And just how do you propose to do that?" She hisses at her captor, struggling against his grasp. _Dammit... I can't shake him off me... too weak... _Her eyes grow wide as the needle finds a vein. In a heartbeat, rage turns to fear and the room begins to swirl once more. Nothing matters as her world turns to black in his arms and she closes her tired eyes.

"Uh uh... but _soon_, I promise." He picks her limp body up in his arms and places her back on the bed before returning to his chair. With a yawn, he returns to his book as she slumbers within sight. "Patience is bitter, my dear, but its fruit is sweet."


	3. DAY 4

DAY 4

_I've had this dream before…_

Blinking, Selina adjusts her eyes to the light just as the dawn begins to peek through the aged curtains. The pain in her chest is hard to ignore, and yet she musters the strength to sit up. Slowly, she pushes her legs off the side of the bed and touches her toes to the cold, hard floor. The old springs groan as she casts herself off the mattress and carefully puts her full weight down on her two wobbly legs.

Minding the creaking floorboards, she carefully tiptoes over to the window. Lifting the curtain, she looks outside to the vast wilderness. Nothing but trees and an untouched blanket of white is all she can see through the steady fall of snowflakes. _This certainly isn't Gotham._ The sight would be breathtaking if it didn't make her feel so cold and desperate.

Wrapping her arms around her practically naked body, she begins to shiver. _There has to be a town nearby. I need to find my clothes and get the hell out of here before… _

"I'd step away from the window if I were you." A man's voice booms from behind.  
Her heart sinks.

"What? You afraid I might escape?" She teases, ignoring the cold and placing her frigid hands on her hips.  
"I'm more concerned you might hurt yourself. I don't need you dying prematurely, now."  
"What the hell are you going on about, Elliot?" She groans, uneasily taking a step away from the window.  
"I've got a couple hundred or so volts of electricity running through the windows and doors here, hooked up to a generator locked up in the other room." The corners of his mouth turn up into a wicked grin as he stares her down. "Nobody comes in and nobody goes out without my say so."  
"So… THAT'S your big plan, Elliot? To _electrocute_ the Batman when he comes to kick your ass and save me? That's pretty lame if you ask me."

Tommy throws his head back and laughs, clutching the bedroom doorframe to keep himself from falling. "Why, yes. That would be pretty lame, wouldn't it? But no… No, no, no… You see, the electricity is merely a deterrent to keep you from leaving the party early. The truth is, it wouldn't really do much damage to any other able bodied individual. But you… well… it would wreak havoc on that little device I've implanted in your heart."

Selina clutches her chest. She can feel the stitches poking at her fingertips from underneath the thin shirt. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME, ELLIOT!"

"You have free reign of the cottage until HE gets here. I'm guessing that should be sometime tomorrow." Tommy replies, ignoring her demand as he eyes her up and down with anticipation. Sizing up his prey. "Now best be a good little alley cat, otherwise I'll have to put you out again. Understand? If you behave, I'll even throw another log on the fire for you."

"Swell…" She mumbles as she grabs the comforter off the bed and wraps it around her shoulders in a huff. She plops down on the squeaky mattress as Tommy exits the room, leaving her to scheme.

Staring blankly at the simple window, she visualizes her escape_. It's so close, I can nearly grasp it and yet…_ She sighs and lays down, curling up into a ball and resting her head back onto the musty pillow as she watches the snowflakes beckon her to come out a play.


	4. DAY 5

DAY 5

Grease wafts through the stale air as Selina rises from bed. With a yawn and a big stretch, she gazes out her little window and is amazed to find just how much it had snowed overnight. The cold, white mass nearly reaches the bottom of the window pane. Icicles have begun forming on the overhang.

She crawls out of bed and makes her way towards the small dresser on the opposite wall. Shivering, she begins opening and closing drawers, hastily rummaging through random articles of clothing, searching for her suit. _Dammit… nothing but men's clothes_. Finding a pocket of undergarments, she lifts up a pair of boxer shorts and shudders. _ELLIOT'S clothes…_ With a smirk, she drops her panties and replaces them with his shorts. She then trades out her thin tank top for a large, comfy sweater before balling her clothes up into a small bundle and bouncing out the bedroom door.

The kitchen / living area is quaint. Not exactly run down, but has surely seen its years. A large potbellied wood stove sits closest to the bedroom with a couch pushed up against the wall nearby. The tangle of blankets indicate where Tommy has been sleeping the past few days.

Tommy sits in the center of the room at the tiny kitchen table, reading his book as he gulps down inky, black coffee to go along with his bacon and eggs. He glances up from his reading to watch the cat woman slink across the room towards him.  
"Just what the _hell_ are you wearing?" He sneers in disgust. "Those are MINE. Take them off this instant."

Selina shrugs and begins lifting the sweater up over her shoulders, revealing her large, supple breasts and scarred chest. Tommy's face turns beet red before throwing his hand up to shield his wide eyes.  
"Why aren't you wearing anything underneath? Where did your clothes go?" He scowls under his breath.  
"You know, that's a GOOD question!" She badgers, tossing her underwear onto Tommy's lap with a smirk. "But before you give me back my suit… I'm gonna need these washed."  
"Wash them yourself, gutter slut… and then get the HELL out of my clothes."  
Selina leans across the table towards Tommy and stares him lustfully in the eye. "Make me… Or better yet, why don't you take them off yourself?" She says in her sexiest voice as she inches closer to his face, feeling the heat off his skin as she bites her lip and purrs. "You better wash 'em before our _guest_ gets here. You don't want to have to explain to him why the woman of _his_ _heart_ is naked in _your_ home and wearing _your_ clothes, now do ya? Unless… Is THAT your big, bad plan, Hush baby? I know Bruce is above _killing_ people... but I bet _castration_ is an entirely different story. And, well… then you might _as well_ BE dead, don't ya think?"  
"I LOATHE you." He growls in her face as he abruptly gets up from the table and sulks towards the sink.

Selina snickers and sits down in his seat, grabbing a piece of bacon from his plate and popping it in her mouth, relishing the prize from her small victory. Finishing his breakfast, she turns over his book and reads the title aloud. "Le Livre du Cueur d'Amours Espris."  
"Oui. King Rene's Book of Love." Tommy grumbles from the large porcelain farmhouse sink as he scrubs away. "It's about a Knight named Cueur… umm… Heart and his Page Desire who set out on a perilous journey to woo and save a maiden from her captors Denial, Shame & Fear. The three enemies of Love."  
"Hmmm... Seems right up your alley, Hush." Selina sighs, tossing the book aside. "Although... I would peg you as more of an Edgar Allen Poe sort of fellow. I mean come on! _The_ _Tell Tale Heart_?"  
"Would you rather me slay you and stuff you in the floorboards?" He smirks as he wrings out her clothes and makes his way towards the fire, taking a chair from the kitchen table with him. He sets her undergarments on the chair in front of the stove to dry before taking a seat on the couch.  
"Is that how you treat all the girls you invite home with you?" Selina calls from over her shoulder. Sensing she's struck a nerve, she turns her head just enough to lock eyes with him. "Tell me, what sorts of skeletons of girlfriends past would I find locked away in these closets, hmm?"  
Tommy doesn't respond, but instead silently glares daggers at her.  
"What... Cat got your tongue?"

Tommy leaps up from his seat and stares her down. He stomps across the room towards an old radio sitting on the counter. The air around him feels as cold as ice as he passes her by.  
"I've had just about enough of your mouth for one day." He flips the switch and turns the dial to the radio, selecting a station as the old machine buzzes to life. "I'll be glad to be rid of you soon enough."

"_...nd now the weather! The whole tri-state area has seen well over five feet of snow overnight and there's no signs of stopping. Gotham has declared a state of emergency as all means of travel and businesses have been closed down until further notice. So best snuggle up with your loved ones by the fire and sit tight! This is Jack Ryder wit.._."

_CLICK_

His plans shattered, Tommy turns off the radio and stares at the little old box in disbelief. Too angry or upset to register, he stands in the quaint safehouse kitchen in silence. Selina shudders and blames the cold, but knows all too well it's from hopelessness. She turns to look up at her captor and says softly.  
"I guess that means he's not coming..." 


	5. DAY 6

DAY 6

The clock on the wall ticks in succession with his pulse as he stares at the pendulum swing back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. _Breathe in, breathe out…_ Sitting on the couch in the tiny cottage, he watches as the grey sunlight begins to peek through the kitchen's bay window, casting shadows throughout the room. Ghostly snowflakes dance across the old wooden walls, mingling with dusty cobwebs of years past.

His eyes feel heavy. His soul, tired. It had been nearly a week since he put his plan into action_. How much longer must I wait?_ Clenching his fists, he can feel the groan of tight leather stretch between his fingers. He stares down at her black catsuit in his red gloved hands and sighs. _What does Aristotle teach us about patience, Tommy?_

Unable to sleep, he'd spent a good portion of the night pondering, pacing back and forth, checking rations, calculating how long until the generator gave out, but mostly watching Selina sleep. He gets ups from the couch and checks on her once more.

_She must be accustomed to this sort of life. How else could she sleep so soundly with Death just around the corner? I could so easily suffocate her with that pillow… like mother. Or better yet, a bullet between the eyes. Perhaps an overdose of chloroform. A scalpel to the jugular. My hands around her throat…_

Standing in the doorway, he watches as her chest rises and falls. _Breathe in, breathe out…_ The light from her window makes her pale skin glow like some ethereal dark angel. Her tousled black hair forming little ringlets across her soft cheeks.

_What is it that HE finds so appealing? It's no question she's attractive, but hell… so is every other skank that clings to his arm when he goes out to party or attends a ball or just goes to the God damn movies… What the HELL am I MISSING? Why can't I stop THINKING about her! _

A growl escapes his throat and she stirs awake. Like a cat awakening from a nice long nap by the sunny window, she arches her back and stretches out her limbs with a pleasing moan. Her eyes meet his and she smiles mischievously.  
"Good morning, Hush baby." She purrs amorously.

Tommy scowls and throws the leather catsuit across the room at her. She looks up at him with a triumphant look in her eyes as it lands at the foot of her bed. Her smile broadens.

"As requested, here are your clothes." Tommy growls before turning on his heels and slamming the door behind him, allowing her to change in privacy. "Now get the FUCK out of MINE!"  
_And while you're at it, get the FUC K out of my HEAD…_


	6. DAY 7

**DAY 7  
**_  
_Foreign sounds swirl around Tommy's head, mingling with his dreams of domination. In between wake and sleep, he groans and opens his eyes, searching for the source of the racket. He rolls onto his side and stares out into the kitchen. His eyes widen at the sight.

Clad in her skin tight tank top, but still donning his shorts, Selina bounces up and down, singing to the tune on the radio as she washes dishes. Yesterday, he had given her back her clothes, but it appears she still prefers to sleep in his.

He can't help but notice the drastic difference in their sizes. The rather large waistband to his boxers practically hang off her slender curves. Every swish of her tail to the radio's beat reveals a little more skin.

Full hips. The dip at the small of her back. He can just barely make out the outline of her firm backside through the thin material. One wrong move and his shorts would surely be around her ankles. A smirk crosses Tommy's face as he hungrily watches her breasts bounce along with her. He quickly dashes such obscene thoughts from his mind and growls as he rubs the sleep from his eyes.  
_Get OUT of my head!_  
"Just what the hell do you think you're doing _now_?"

Still swaying to the music, Selina turns to greet the grouchy man sprawled out on the couch.  
"Ah, good morning, Mr. Sleepy Head! I'm just cleaning up." Smiling wide, she quickly corrects herself. "Sorry. That's DOCTOR Sleepy Head, isn't it!"  
"Nnngg… Nooo... The singing." Tommy groans as he rubs his temples. "Ughh... You sound like a cat in heat."  
"What are you saying, Tommy?" Selina purrs lustfully in an attempt to rile her captor. "You wanna be my TOMcat?" _  
"_Don't flatter yourself." He mutters in disgust as he gets up from the couch and stretches. "Why _are_ you cleaning, by the way?"_  
_"Well, if I'm going to be stuck here, then I might as well be stuck in someplace a bit more _hospitable_."

Without making any further eye contact, Tommy makes his way across the kitchen to the coffee maker and pours himself a cup. He scowls as the bitter viscous liquid flows down his throat.  
_Creature comforts… What I wouldn't do for a decent cup of coffee…_  
"I'm sorry it doesn't live up to your standards, princess. This was the best I could do as far as a safe house after you left me penniless."

Selina finishes her work, stacking the rest of the dishes before wiping her wet hands on his shorts. "It's your own fault. Don't act like you didn't _deserve_ that!" She chides, wiggling her hips as she lifts his shorts back up onto her hips. "You know... This place is actually kinda cute once spiffed up. Just needed a woman's touch." A wicked smirk crosses her lips as she leans in for the kill. "I could say the same about you."  
_  
_Tommy swigs back the rest of his coffee before slamming his cup down on the counter and glaring at her. "You know... I just might take you up on your _Tell Tale Heart_ idea after all."  
Selina crosses her arms under her breasts and pouts, pushing out her chest. "Is this the thanks I get? It's our one week _anniversary_, and all I wanted to do was do something _nice_ for you. I've been up all morning cleaning for you like some trained, domestic cat. I dusted, swept, did the dishes and laundry. I would have even mopped if I could find one." She inches closer, her body practically touching his as she stares into his eyes. The prey becoming the predator. "I bet it's in that locked closet over there. Why don't you give me the key and I'll go check."  
"You mean the closet with the generator? So you can cut the power and escape? How stupid do you take me for, Selina?"  
"On any given day?" She replies in a husky tone. A broad smile begins to stretch across her face at his less than amused reaction.  
_  
_His fingers itch to curl around the trigger of his gun. He places his right hand on his hip holster only to find it empty. Selina's smile widens to Cheshire proportions as she dangles his gun in front of his face.  
"Looking for something?" She purrs triumphantly.

Something snaps within him and before his mind can register, he has pushed her up against the counter with his hands around her throat. Small gurgling sounds escape her lips. His temper only flares further when he realizes they are laughter. She looks him in the eye and her expression is anything but fearful. The corners of her mouth tick, turning up into a wicked grin before forcefully throwing her knee into his groin.

In a heartbeat, he is on the floor writhing in pain. "Y-You d-dirty… nnggh…" He bites his tongue to keep from screaming as she jumps onto his lap, straddling his robust body forcefully with her sleek, toned thighs. Pinning him to the floor. She puts the gun up to his head and he can feel his pulse throb against the cool metal.  
"You wouldn't…" He growls.

Her eyes never leave his as she leans down into him, her breasts brushing up against his chest. He can feel her heart beat against his. The heart he STOLE from her. The heart which rightfully BELONGED to him.

The click of the safety is drowned out by the sound of blood pounding behind his eardrum, rushing through his head as she whispers in his ear. "You wanna know what happened to the last guy who told me that?"

_This is it. This is where her true beauty lies. How could I be so blind? This is what HE sees when she looks at him. It's because she's not looking into his eyes, per say. She's looking into his SOUL. Just like she's doing to me NOW. She can see right THROUGH me. She's been playing me for days. Tempting me. Stripping me of my power bit by bit. First mentally, now physically. I CAN'T let her win. Don't give in. DON'T GIVE IN…_

Her hot breath on his neck sends shivers down his spine. Hunger conquers rationality and he gives in to desire, throwing his arms around her slender frame and pulling her down into his embrace. Stunned, she cries out in muffled protest as his lips engulf hers. Her body tenses momentarily before melting in his strong arms, giving in to him and dropping the weapon.

A sigh bubbles up from her throat, which he can only assume is a purr as he flips her on her back. He winces as manicured fingernails dig into his skin as she finds her way under his shirt, working their way along tight abdominals. His rough, skilled hands begin pawing at her breasts, greedily groping at forbidden fruits.

His hips begin to rock as she slides her tongue across his neck, dragging her teeth across his flesh into a hot, wet kiss. A raspy moan breaks through his lips as she reaches down his pants and firmly grasps his manhood.  
"Poor baby. I hurt you pretty bad, didn't I? Let me kiss it better." She pants into his neck. His lips find hers once more, locked in an endless power struggle as she begins undoing his pants.

_Fuck the plan. Fuck Bruce. Fuck EVERYTHING. This is it. THIS is what I want. I want to be her Tomcat. I want to make her PURR. I want to make her HOWL my name. I want… oh no… no no no…  
_"FUCK!" He groans as premature warmth washes over his body in shame. With a loud thud, he bangs his forehead against the floor. "Dammit…"

Selina retrieves her hands from his pants and wraps them around his shoulders, curling her fingers around his short red locks.  
"I-It's ok, Tommy… It happens to a lot of men."

Tommy brushes away her sympathy and pushes himself up off her, picking up his gun as he retreats to the bathroom. "Go to your room." He growls angrily at the stunned, half-dressed woman lying on the kitchen floor. "I don't want to see you for the rest of the day."


	7. DAY 8

**DAY 8  
**_  
A week... It's been more than a whole GODDAMN week since I threw this ill-fated plan into action.  
Since I FAILED. Since I've been FORCED to share my quarters with HER..._

...Selina...

Selina who is just outside this door. There is no use locking her out. Selina who is everywhere I look. Around every corner. Selina who creeps in and out of my every thought. Ravaging my brain without mercy. Picking me apart. Filling me with doubt. Selina who I almost … 

Tommy leans into the bathroom mirror, resting his head against the cool glass as he props himself up against the pedestal sink with his large, muscled arms. He stares deeply into his doppelganger's eyes and snarls, disgusted with the image he sees. This man staring back at him looks tired and weary. Worn thin both physically and mentally. This man looks nothing like the one he knew in Paris. The cut-throat man who had slain his family and used that pathetic excuse for a mob bosses daughter to get ahead. The man who will one day cure the world of the disease known as Bruce Wayne. The man who didn't care for anyone or anything but himself. The man who had ripped out HER heart with his bare hands...

_...Selina...  
_  
Gaining composure, he runs his fingers through his damp red hair and sighs.

_There is no escape._

He had figured a cold shower would steady his nerves, keep him alert, but it had only left him the same as before. Edgy. Even during his respite from her, he can still feel her eyes on him. See her crooked smile in the recesses of his mind. Taste her on his lips. Feel her body underneath his.

He tells himself that what happened yesterday was just a lapse in judgment. He chalks it up to cabin fever and assures himself that his body did what it did in order to spare him from a huge mistake.

_There is no way that someone such as myself can possibly have FEELINGS for such a harlot. I feel NOTHING. She's meant for HIM. She is HIS heart. She must DIE in order for me to exact my REVENGE._

An image flashes through his mind. She's lying in his arms. They're smiling. Happy. He can feel his heart tighten within his chest at the thought. Conflicted. Steeling his mind, he buries the image deep down below. Gulping the knot forming in the back of his throat down into the darkest depths of his stomach.

_This is wrong... so wrong. What would mother say? Think, Tommy, think. Think of Aristotle._

"I count him braver who overcomes his desires than him who conquers his enemies; for the hardest victory is over self._"_ He mutters as he pushes himself off the sink. He then returns his towel to the rack and continues getting dressed. With the snap of the buckle to his holster, he's ready to face the day. Unsure whether or not, however, if he would be ready to face her.


	8. DAY 9

**DAY 9**

Tommy sits in the quaint cottage kitchen, reading his book and listening to the clock tick on the nearby wall. Alone. Listening to the steady rhythm of his breathing as his thoughts being to wander. Even in these close quarters, he had managed to avoid her for the past few days. The sun was beginning to set and he had only seen her exit her room to shower and use the restroom.  
_She should really eat something…_ He balls his fist tightly into his red hair and groans_. Just why the HELL should I care?_

He nearly jumps as her bedroom door creaks open and she emerges. Pretending not to notice, he can't help but feel slightly disappointed at the sight of her wearing her own suit, zipped all the way up. She doesn't make eye contact as she slinks across the kitchen towards the fridge.  
_Great. Is she a mind reader now?_

She stands, staring into the open fridge for a moment before sighing and closing the door.  
"What I wouldn't give for caviar. A nice BIG jar of it! And a bottle of wine…" She sighs, speaking to no one in particular. "I have this nice little villa in Bordeaux that I like to go to every now and then when the heat is on. Over looks this gorgeous little vineyard not too far from the Garonne…"

Tommy continues his reading, not looking up or paying any attention to her as she talks to the empty room.  
"Are you really going to be that way?" She groans, propping herself up against the counter. "If you won't talk about what happened the other day, then _at least_ talk about something else. ANYTHING. I'm _dying_ of boredom."  
"Then just die already. There's nothing to talk about."  
"Jesus CHRIST, Tommy. I just don't get you. I thought we were making _progress_. So you were a little quick on the trigger. SO WHAT! Now we're back to square one?"

Again there's that feeling, like losing control. Days of pent up aggression and emotion boiling to the surface, threatening to break free_. How does she do this to me? Why does she make me feel this way?_

"Progress? PROGRESS!" Tommy shouts, his booming voice echoes through the tiny cabin. He abruptly gets up from the table and makes his way towards her. His menacing eyes bulge from his skull. His pulse beats out of time. "You _enjoy_ FUCKING with my head, DON'T YOU, Selina! You're like those asinine little shrinks they got working down there in Arkham. Always poking and prodding." He gets right up in her face, poking his finger in her chest as he shouts. "You think you're SO much better than me, don't you? Psychoanalyzing me. DISSECTING me with your eyes. Well, who's the fucking DOCTOR, Selina, huh? Would you _like_ ME to dissect YOU?"

He produces a knife from one of his pockets and her eyes grow wide with fear. Taking a step back, she puts her hands up in defense, but before either of them can make their next move, the lights in the cabin flicker and then go black.

_The generator shorted out._ Glancing out the kitchen's bay window, Tommy's eyes widen. _Nothing out there... That means he's at the front door. He must have disabled the proximity alarm so that I wouldn't know he was coming. Pretty sneaky, Bruce._

Throwing an arm around Selina's waist, Tommy presses the blade to her throat and slowly maneuvers her towards the front door.  
_Why hasn't he made his move? Kicked down the door… Burst through the window… SOMETHING!_  
"SHOW YOURSELF!" Tommy shouts as he kicks out the front door. A frigid breeze blasts through the cabin, revealing nothing outside but the cold and lonely night sky.

Tommy continues to scan the horizon as Selina looks down and gasps, pushing her confused captor off her to bend over and scoop up the little bundle of fur huddled at their doorstep. "Poor baby." She cries softly, cradling the shocked creature into her bosom in an attempt to warm its little body back to health.  
"God DAMMIT! It's just a FUCKING cat." Tommy shouts into the wind. He grabs the animal from Selina's arms and tosses it out into the snow.

With one swift motion, Selina quickly gets to her feet and smacks Tommy hard across the face. The cold air stings his reddened skin. He quickly presses his hand against his hot cheek and stares wide eyed at her, yet it's not the winter chill that sends shivers down his spine, but the look in her eyes. Despite anything and everything he had ever done to her in the past, he had never seen such hatred plastered upon her face before.

"You're SICK. You know that Elliot? You're a MONSTER. And to think I actually PITIED you. After all you've done. I felt SORRY for you. You know WHY? Because you have NOTHING. No friends… No one to CARE for you… NOTHING. I thought if I was NICE to you… If I showed you just a LITTLE BIT of that love that you've been missing that you would WAKE THE FUCK UP! But NO… The TRUTH is, you have NO HEART. That's why you keep trying to TAKE MINE! You've pushed ANYONE that's ever come close to you away. You're not HUMAN. You're a SHELL. A FUCKING waste of LIFE."

Selina unzips her suit and pulls a small metal object out from in between her cleavage and throws it in his face. Tommy looks down to watch the key to the generator closet fall to the floor below.  
"I could have left any FUCKING time I wanted to, you piece of shit." She turns and walks out the door into the snow, leaving him without a word to say. Reaching down into the snow drift, she picks up the small calico cat and places the hurt creature inside her suit. She then wraps her arms around her body and begins her trek barefoot through the storm. "Have a nice life, asshole. I hope you die alone."

_Let her go. Just let her go…_

His hand still pressed against his cheek, he stares out into the storm, watching as she becomes lost in the depraved dance of snowflakes.  
"Selina, I'm sorry. Please come back inside."  
"I'd rather DIE!"

_She asked for it. Just leave her. It's already too late..._

"DAMMIT, Selina!" He shouts out to her, his voice becoming more and more desperate. He pulls his gun from the holster and points it out into the night. "I'll shoot if you don't come back!"  
"Then kill me now. You'll never get a better shot."

_Is she worth it?_

Throwing his gun to the floor, he runs out the door after her. The wind howls in his ears as he trudges through the waist deep snow to retrieve her. He can just barely make out her dark silhouette against the blinding curtain of white. Wrapping his arms around her torso, he nearly tackles her to the icy earth. She reels backwards, clawing at him in an attempt to escape his grasp. Needles of ice sting his face as he desperately tries to pull her back towards the cabin. An elbow to the gut breaks his hold.

"GOD DAMMIT, SELINA!" He shouts over the wind. He reaches out to her once more, this time grabbing her arm as she's about to strike. "You have to get back into the cabin. The device I implanted in your heart is a pacemaker with a timer. As soon as you left the cabin... it... you only have a few minutes left before it... goes off. If we get you back inside... I can reset..."

Breathless, she clutches her heart. Even in this arctic wasteland, her chest burns like a million suns. Her eyes grow wide and legs grow weak as she stumbles forward, falling into Tommy's arms. Frigid tears streak down her cheeks, instantly freezing to her placid skin. Tommy holds her close, shouting her name over and over, but she cannot hear him over the sound of silence. With the remainder of her strength, she struggles to speak. Her voice gets lost in the maelstrom, but he can still make out the words on her lips.  
"You win."


	9. DAY 11

**DAY 11**

The storm has broken and the sun is shining, but Tommy doesn't feel like smiling. Not yet at least. He sits vigil by her bedside, his hand never leaving hers. His eyes beg for sleep, but there is no rest for the wicked. Not when she's in so much pain. A tear runs down her cheek and he grimaces knowing well that he is the reason for her distress. Tommy leans down to her level and brings her hand up to his lips.  
"I'm sorry, Selina, I'm all out of morphine." He says softly as he stares into her closed eyes.

The past few days had been grueling. It was hard enough getting the generator back up and working, but to perform surgery in these archaic conditions was simply barbaric. Surely to some degree he had been prepared, mother had taught him well enough to think on his feet, but never for anything like this. He had had enough supplies for her initial surgery and any impending complications as well as for himself should the need arise to mend his own wounds after his likely beating from Batman, but now he sits, her blood long past dried on his hands and prays. Prayer is the only medicine he has left.

_"Bad men are full of repentance."_

By no means was he the kind of man to believe in God. There was just no way possible that any God or higher being would allow evil in this world such as himself to exist. Such evil capable of such cruelty. Such pride in his own malicious handiwork. Such envy of Bruce Wayne. Such greed that he would kill his own mother. Such wrath in the name of Hush. Such lust...

Selina's head thrashes about and she begins babbling incoherently again. He squeezes her hand tighter. He had hoped at least in dreams that she would find peace, but it seems her dreams are no better than her present situation. Tommy moves from his chair and sits on the bed by her side, placing her hand in his lap. He leans forward and brushes the hair from her face.  
"It's ok, Selina, it's just a nightmare."

The delusions were frightening at first. She would cry and claw at the air, reaching for and lashing out at ghosts. Calling out for names both familiar and not. He had heard is own name a few times as well, at first in rage and then softer as her fever began to fade. What he wouldn't give to know what she was dreaming of.  
"...Tommy..." She breathes his name and his heart melts. He reaches forward to wipe the fresh tears from her face.  
"Yes, I'm still here." He answers and hopes that she can hear him. "Please wake up, Selina. Please..."

_"Hope is a waking dream."_

A ragged ball of fur enters the room and jumps onto the bed, stretching its sleek little body across the covers as it lazily makes its way towards Selina. Purring, it bows down into her face and nuzzles her cheek. Her mood lifts as her dreams turn pleasant and a faint smile graces her lips. An old wives tale about cats stealing your breath as you're sleeping crossing Tommy's mind, but he can't help but smile warmly at the sight.

Listening to the soft rumble of the little cat's purr, his head begins to dip forward. His eyelids grow heavy and the room starts to blur. A swirl of sunlight mixed with greys and red. So much red. Like a thousand roses blooming through the white linen sheets, blossoming from her chest. It would seem beautiful if he weren't reminded of the fact that it was her blood on his hands.  
"I'll buy you roses… so many red roses… if… you promise… to just… wake… up…" He murmurs as sleep finally consumes him with a warm smile fixed upon his face.

_Pleasant dreams…_


	10. DAY 12

**DAY 12**

_Am I dead? _

The pain is excruciating, yet it's the one indicator to remind Selina that she is very much alive. Opening her eyes to the familiar surroundings, she doesn't know if she should be thankful for that fact or not. She struggles to move, but there is something heavy holding her down.

_No, not __something__, but __SOMEONE__._

She can feel a warm body pressed up against her, enveloping her like a cocoon. The sensation is pleasant and inviting. She can almost loose herself in the profound feeling. The soft snore in her ear brings her right back to reality.

_Elliot's... SPOONING me... Oh God, PLEASE tell me that's his GUN poking me in the back..._

She squirms under his weight, but it's no use. One enormous arm is draped over her torso like a large, fallen tree limb blocking her escape. Her movements don't go by unnoticed. Still fast asleep, Tommy pulls her body closer to his and presses his face into the crook of her neck. A low, throaty groan escapes his lips, expressing his need, and that's about all she can handle before screaming.  
"DAMMIT, ELLIOT! GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

Tommy's eyes snap open. A surprised cry escapes his lips as he falls off the small bed onto the hardwood floor below. Wide eyed, he stares up at her in shock.  
"Y-You're...awake..."  
"Yeah, I'm awake. Just what the HELL were you doing on TOP of me like that? And why the HELL do I look like a God damn MURDER VICTIM!"

Sitting up in bed, Selina looks herself over. Days old blood covers much of her bedding as well as Tommy and herself. She glares down at him, awaiting his answer.  
"I'm sorry! I... I must have fallen asleep. I... You've been out for DAYS. You had a major heart attack. I had to operate and... Look, I... I removed the device."  
"You... You saved me?"  
"Please don't... make a big deal... of it." Tommy answers, glancing the other way. Unable to look her in the eye. "Look... Why don't you go take a nice hot bath and I'll clean up here."

Unsure what to say, Selina stares down at the hapless man seated on the floor below her. She shifts her body to climb down off the bed, but the pain returns full force. Stars appear before her eyes, blurring her vision. Clutching her heart, she falls forward as sparks of electricity resonate through her chest.

Tommy jumps to his feet, catching her frail frame in his strong arms. His brow is creased in worry. His eyes look sincere. Holding her in his arms makes him feel that old conflicting feeling again.

Their time together had become much like a dance. Back and forth. Hot and cold. Breathe in, breathe out. Neither and both of them fighting to take the lead. One step forward, two steps back. Constantly stepping on each other's toes. It had been so much easier caring for her when she was unconscious, but now that she's awake, he actually has to face her as well as himself.

"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I... Paresthesia."  
"Huh?"  
"You know, Doc. Umm... Pins and needles?"

Tommy rolls his eyes as he sits her back on the bed. Pressing two fingers to her neck, he stares down at his watch and counts her pulse in time. Feels her heart beat in his hands once more.  
"You shouldn't lie to your doctor, you know. If you're having any problems, you have to let me know." He can't help but let his fingers linger longer than necessary, dragging them along her collar bone as he finishes checking her pulse. "It's a little weak, but otherwise fine. I wish I had something to give you for the pain, but it should let up soon enough. Until then, you shouldn't' strain yourself."  
"I SAID I'm fine. I can do it on my owwwwww... HEY! Put me DOWN!"

The debilitating pain is the least of her worries as Tommy scoops her back up into his arms and carries her out of the bedroom towards the bath. Carefully, he places her in the tub and kneels beside her.  
"Lift your arms above your head." He directs sternly.  
Selina stares daggers at him, burning a hole through his very soul. The word _sponge bath_ hammers in her mind, filling her with dread. She snarls and points a finger at him.  
"Don't. You. Dare."

Tommy scowls and leans his head to the side, popping his neck. The tension from the situation mixed with his more than cramped sleeping arrangement has left him worn thin. Frowning, he calmly tries to vanquish his thoughts on what _exactly_ his sleeping arrangements were. That he had unknowingly shared her bed with her. That he had worked himself to the point of exhaustion staying up all day and night watching over her and caring for her like a love sick puppy.

"Stop being stubborn. You can't do it on your own. You have to _trust_ me, Selina. I AM a doctor. And besides... It's not like I haven't seen you naked already, anyway."  
"I'd rather not know what you do to me while I'm unconscious on your operating table."  
"That's not... what I meant. I mean, that's WHY I've seen you... but... I've never... ughhhh" Tommy presses the heel of his palm into his forehead and sighs. "Look... I'm just trying to HELP you."  
"I NEVER said I needed your help."

Selina crosses her arms underneath her chest and pouts, silently glaring at the empty wall in front of her. The pain in her chest resulting from the simple action is reminder enough that Tommy's correct. She hates to admit it, but she needs his help. Biting her lip, she slowly and agonizingly raises her arms above her head.  
"Do I get a lolly afterwards?" She quips, a painful but wry smile graces her lips. "Pervert."

Tommy chuckles and finishes removing her clothing, placing them to the side before filling the tub with water. Bringing her knees up to her chest, Selina winces at the initial shock of the cold water.  
"It'll warm up." He assures her as he reaches for the soap and washcloth.

Once the water has reached its desired level, he turns it off and begins work, soaping up the cloth and sweeping it across her smooth skin. He had done this hundreds of times before in med school, mostly the geriatric or debilitated, but nothing like this. His heart can't help but quicken its pace as he makes his way along tall peaks, hungrily enjoying the blush to her flesh from his touch. Dried blood runs down her pale skin along with little white bubbles, quickly turning the crystal waters pink.

Selina glances at Tommy's stoic face and narrows her gaze. "You're _enjoying_ this, aren't you?"  
"Not as much as you might think. Actually, it reminds me of... um... Nevermind."  
"You can't DO that to a cat. The curiosity..."  
"Fine. It... It reminds me of taking care of my mother." He half lies. "I absolutely despised it."

His eyes lower, and again she finds herself unsure what to say. Somehow an awkward situation has become even more so. She stares at the murky reddening water and sighs.  
"My... My mother... she... killed herself." Selina says softly, her voice small but strong. "I... found her... in a bathtub filled with her own blood."  
Tommy stops what he's doing and glances up at her, then back down at the crimson water.  
"Oh God, Selina... I'm so sorry. I... I didn't know."  
"Don't be. She felt trapped… and she found her _escape_. I mean, I'd like to think I'm much _stronger_ than her... Or at least have nine lives to spare. What doesn't kill you... Right?"  
"The weaker are always anxious for justice and equality. The strong pay no heed to either."

Listening to Tommy quote Aristotle, Selina bows her head as she begins to snicker. Soon enough, her whole being vibrates with laughter. Annoyed, Tommy watches her as she clutches her chest in amusement.  
"I'm rather surprised your MENTOR, Crane, didn't tell you. He took great PLEASURE pulling that from me. You know… We're not so different, you and I. Our parents really fucked us up, huh?" She laughs, cocking her head to the side to catch Tommy's eye. "Here we are... The CRAZY CAT LADY and the PSYCHO KILLER!"  
"What's so funny about that?" Tommy glowers. "You must be feeling better. I see you're back to tormenting me."  
"Oh come on, Tommy. Loosen up! You're always so serious. What would your _precious_ Aristotle say? "The Gods too are fond of a joke?" I mean LOOK at us. This situation couldn't possibly get any more ridiculous. I'm stuck in a tiny cabin in the middle of nowhere getting a sponge bath from my worst enemy."  
"I'M your _worst _enemy? I don't know if I should be flattered... I mean, really, there must be someone _worse_ than me. You were practically climbing down my pants the other day."  
"That was all YOUR doing. I had no choice. YOU kissed ME."  
"Don't play the victim, Selina. If I remember correctly, you were the one with a GUN to my head."  
"I thought you didn't want to talk about it, Tommy."

Little water droplets run down her bare back, kissing her skin as he rinses the soap from her perfect body. Washing away his sins. She'd be completely devoid of imperfection if it wasn't for the jagged line running down her chest. The constant reminder that he had tainted her. Marked her as his own. He wondered why it hurt him so much to look upon his own work. Shouldn't he be proud? Reaching down into the dirty water, he pulls the plug and lets it all drain away.

"Selina... Why didn't YOU escape? I mean, I keep trying to peg you. Figure you out. Think like you do. But every time I think I get it, you do something to surprise me. You HAD the key. I keep all my medical supplies and ammunition in that closet. It would have been easy for you to knock me out while I was sleeping, take my weapons and leave. It's not like you KNEW leaving would have killed you... so... Why didn't you?"  
"I don't know... Why did you save me?"

Wrapping a towel around her shoulders, he takes her hand and carefully helps her to her feet. A soft blush washes over her cheeks as he leans in to sweep the stray damp strands of hair behind her ear. Their eyes meet, deep cerulean pools to precious emeralds. Both so very vulnerable. Unwilling to answer each other's demands, yet their eyes hold all the answers to their souls.

"I... I should really go... clean up" He stammers, his hand still resting on her jaw right below her ear. A slight squeeze to his other hand reminds him that her hand is still in his, her thumb softly caressing the back of his hand. Slowly, he takes a step back and averts his eyes. "Are you... Are you going to be ok if I leave you for a bit? I could help you to the couch or somet..."  
"I'm fine, Tommy. If you'll just grab me some clean clothes, then I should be able to manage from here. It really doesn't even hurt that much anymore anyway."

Tommy nods his head as he turns to leave, making his retreat. She speaks his name and his ears prick up. How such a small and simple word can hold such power over him. Although, perhaps it wasn't the spoken word at all, but instead just the sound of her voice that he can't resist. He stops in his steps and turns her way, his heart threatening to burst from his very chest as he looks upon her angelic face.

"Tommy... Thank you."


	11. DAY 13

**DAY 13**

"STOP it! That tickles..."

"Ohhhhh... Bad boy! You're such a little DEVIL!"

"You LIKE that... Don't you?"

Tommy can't help but turn his head as a shrill giggle erupts from Selina's closed bedroom door. With a smirk, he turns off the stove and makes his ways towards her room with a plate of food in hand. Knocking once, he enters her domain and leans against the open doorway to watch her play.

Clad in her recently cleaned tank top and panties, Selina lays sprawled out on the bed on her back. A little calico cat pounces on her chest and nuzzles her neck. Kicking her slender legs up in the air, she wraps her arms around the little cat and squeezes him tightly. His heavy purr is drowned out by the sound of her laughter.

"Ah, I see you've met Aristotle."  
"Aristotle? You actually named him ARISTOTLE?"  
"Well, I had to name him SOMETHING. He's been with me for days now."  
"Let's hope you never have CHILDREN. They'd end up with names like Plato and Caesar!"  
"Hey! I rather LIKE the name Caesar. It's very... masculine."

Aristotle lay between her breasts, gnawing on the strap to her top as Selina scratches behind his ear. In delight, she turns her head back to greet her audience.  
"Hey. What'cha got there?" Selina asks Tommy, pointing to the plate he's holding. "It smells SOOOO good!"  
"I cooked you up some fish for lunch."  
"Fish? Since when do we have fish?"  
"Since I went fishing." Tommy replies matter of factly. "I took a couple hours to go ice fishing after your fever broke and you were stable enough for me to leave you. We were beginning to run out of supplies and well, this cabin IS on a lake and all, so..."

Selina sits up in bed, crossing her legs Indian style as she accepts the plate of food. Balancing the plate on her knee, she scoops up a fork full of fish and shovels it into her mouth with a pleased moan. Tommy's eyes begin to wander as she eats, moving from the plate to her open thighs. Soft, smooth skin leading inwards to tiny black panties. How easily he could overpower her. Rip the small swatch of cloth from her body. Make her scream. Hungrily, he stares at her until she breaks his concentration.

"What are these little bubbly things?" Selina asks as she pokes her fork at the unknown objects on her plate.  
"Huh? Oh… I-It's roe. I know it's not exactly _caviar _grade, but it is... _edible_...right?"  
"You... did that... for me?" Selina asks with wide eyes, a slight blush beginning to stain her porcelain sin. Smiling meekly, she averts her eyes back down towards her plate. "I... I didn't know you fished."  
"Yeah, well... Not so much anymore, but my grandfather used to take me when I was younger. This cabin has been in my family for generations, but... well... after my grandfather passed and it was left to my father, he decided it was much more fun to come here on his own. God knows what debaucherous acts he had committed within these walls while away from his family. Not that MY actions have been any better…"

Selina swirls the fork along her plate, playing with the remnants of her food. Aristotle sneaks up behind her and affectionately nuzzles her thigh. Begging for her scraps, he utters a small mewl. With a small smile, she answers his demands and places the plate on the bed beside her.  
"Tommy, I... I said some pretty horrible things about you the other day. I'm sor..."  
"Don't apologize, Selina. You were right about everything. I deserve..."  
"You DESERVE _better_. And I AM sorry."  
"I TOLD you not to make a big deal of it. I only saved you because I still have _need_ for you when HE arrives."

The mattress groans as Selina sits up on her knees. Lifting her head to meet his, she finally catches his eye. Finally finds the strength to confront him.  
"Are you sure the only reason that I'm still here is because you NEED me as bait... or is it something MORE."  
"I… don't know what you mean."  
"I know _you_ won't say it, so _I_ will... You didn't save me because you NEED me here as part of your plan... it's because you WANT me here… with you."  
"Don't be ridiculous... And what about YOU? Are you going to say that you didn't escape because you actually WANTED to be stuck here with me?"  
"Well... Yes... You can't MAKE a cat do anything she doesn't WANT to do."

Crossing his arms, Tommy rolls his eyes and turns away. Unwilling or unable to accept her confession.  
"Tommy, you're always trying to be someone you're not. Always trying to think like... BE like your opponent... You spend so my time thinking with your head and your guns that you've completely left your heart neglected." Placing her hand on his chest, she begs him to look into her eyes. "You didn't HAVE to save me. Just like you didn't HAVE to watch over me and care for me these past days. Keep and take care of Aristotle. Help me when I couldn't help myself. Make me fish with CAVIAR! What does your heart tell you? Why am I REALLY here? Is this really so wrong?"

With a scowl on his face, Tommy watches the little cat lick the plate clean. It wasn't exactly the most pleasant thing for him to fix his eyes on, but anything was better than having to look at her. Than having to look her in the eye and see the truth. Perhaps if he ignored it, it would all just go away. Being a doctor, he had always scoffed at people who were unwilling to go to the doctor's office. As if, if they didn't go then they would never know what ailed them. That there was nothing wrong with them since there was no one to tell them otherwise. Perhaps ignorance WAS bliss. Perhaps if she would just go away then things could finally go back to normal.

Her hand still on his chest, Selina leans in further to his body and continues to stare into his un-answering eyes. A problem that won't go away, but instead becoming increasingly worse. Pulling him into her embrace, she whispers in his ear.  
"Faire l'amour avec moi."  
"EXCUSE ME!" Tommy shouts, pushing her off him in disgust.  
"You heard me. I know you WANT to... I can see it in your eyes, just like the other day... I just don't know whether or not it's really YOU that wants me... or if it's all just part of your sick fantasy to take over Bruce's life..."  
"SPEAKING of Bruce... What the HELL are YOU doing coming on to me like that? If you LOVE him so much..."  
"You... You're trying SO desperately to see something that... isn't... there. I mean... I will ALWAYS care for Bruce, as well as I know he will always care for me, but... We've tried SO many times... We're like two puzzle pieces. We keep trying and trying but no matter how hard we try to force it, we just... don't... fit. I've tried time and time again to CHANGE myself for him. Be the person he WANTS me to be... but I'll never be GOOD enough. A leopard can't change her spots... I'm sorry Tommy, but I'm not his heart."  
"You're wrong."

Grabbing the plate off the bed, Tommy leaves her chambers in a huff. His boots stomp across the hardwood floor as he slams the door behind him. Closing the door on his problems. Shutting her out of his life. Knowing all too well that even if you can't see it, it doesn't mean it isn't there. That ignorance isn't bliss at all. That ignorance is hell. 


	12. NIGHT 14

**NIGHT 14**

Darkness.  
Alone on his couch, Tommy lays in the darkness. King of his domain. Uneasily shifting from side to side, unable to sleep. He checks his watch only to find mere minutes have passed since the last time he checked.

The clock ticks on the wall. Back and forth. His breathing follows suit. In and out. His heart thunders in his chest. One and two. One and two. Three and four. The dance that never ends. Her smile invades his thoughts. _"__Faire l'amour avec moi__." _ She whispers in his head. Over and over again. A problem that is only getting worse.

He opens his eyes to the darkness only to find Aristotle sitting on his chest staring back at him. A hearty purr rumbles within his tiny body. Mocking him.

_Why? Why do you do this to me? Why do I let you make me feel this way? If only I could just be rid of you…_

Aristotle moves closer, bending down to nuzzle Tommy's cheek. Instigating.

"Why. Won't. You. Go. Away." Tommy growls into the darkness. The little cat jumps to the floor as Tommy gets up from the couch and begins walking towards Selina's room. Almost in a daze, he stands in her doorway and watches her sleep. Into the lion's den…

Something Peyton once told him echoes in his head. Memories of a long forgotten past. She said her mother once kept ocelots. Wild cats. Yet even after having their claws and fangs removed, they still cried for freedom. An escape from their entrapment. To be released from their gilded cage.

_Where is your cry for freedom, Selina, my ocelot? You had the key to your cage and yet… you threw it all away. Why? Why would you actually WANT to stay here with me?_

His hands instinctively make their way to his guns, an extension of his body. How perfectly his fingers curl around the trigger, becoming one with the cold, unfeeling metal. Steeling his emotions, he pulls both guns from their holsters and lifts them up into the darkness. A heartbeat standing between them. Her life in his hands.

_You are like a cancer. Infecting me. Making me weak. I must operate. I must remove you so that I may once again regain my strength. My power. I was wrong in saving you. Every day, every hour, every second I allow you to live… you haunt me. Building me up and breaking me down. Changing me into… into… _

Purring, Aristotle circles around Tommy's feet and rubs his small furry body against his pant leg. With shaking hands, Tommy lowers his weapons. 

_Aristotle says, "Change in all things is sweet."_

"Why can't I kill you?" Tommy breathes into the night.  
Selina stirs and opens her eyes to the man in her doorway, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as they adjust to the darkness. Quickly taking notice of the guns in his hands at his side.  
"Tommy? Are… Are you… ok?"

_Stop fighting… Just let go…_

"You're wrong." Tommy sighs to the woman in front of him.  
"E-Excuse me?"  
"I said you're wrong." He repeats himself, putting his guns back in their holsters and taking a step towards her. "You said I don't need you… but I do. I need you because I lo..."

His voice gets lost in her lips as she pulls him down towards her. No longer fighting. Just letting go and losing himself in her arms. It had been so long since he had allowed himself such simple comfort. Such human companionship. Such feeling. A blur of hands and lips and flesh. Of costumes and ranks being stripped and passionately tossed aside. Of equality without masks. Of nothing more than a man and a woman. Of one soul inhabiting two bodies become one once more.

The old bed groans from their weight, creaking in perfect rhythm to their combined heartbeat. They quickly become a tangle of limbs entrapped by the winding sheets. Mating in captivity. Begging to break free from their cage. Her fangs scrape across his neck as she writhes underneath him. Her muscles tense. Her breathing heightens. He can tell she's almost there. With an arch to her back, she digs her claws into his flesh and cries his name. Wrapping his arms around her slender frame, he pulls her close and shares in her rapture. Panting into her neck as he loses himself inside her. Finally finding release as they escape the darkness. Together.


	13. DAY 14

**DAY 14**

The warm sun peaks through the fogged windows, exposing their dirty deeds to the light of day. Linens and pillows lay haphazardly across the bedroom floor. Carelessly thrown aside during their night of passion.

The logs on the stove had died hours ago, yet their bodies still glisten from the radiance of their combined heat. Tommy scrapes his teeth across Selina's neck, tasting the salt of her skin on his tongue. Her unique pheromone like aroma had long since fused with his. He can taste himself on her flesh. Marked her as his own.

A low moan escapes her tired lips as she presses herself further into his embrace, tucking her head under his. Her fingers sweep across his back, tracing a line up and down his spine. Finally resting at the nape of his neck, she twirls her nimble fingers through his sleek, red hair.

"Tommy? Where do we go from here?"  
"Hmmm? There's a town nearby. It may take all day to walk there, but it isn't too far. I'm sure in a day or two the snow will have melted enou..."  
"That's not what I meant. I mean, what will happen to US? This may work _now_, but once we return to Gotham... Will we just go back to our normal lives? This... this can't work... Right? Unless... you... want it to..."

With a few simple words, she had somehow managed to suck all the passion out of their little love nest. It was only a matter of time before one of them brought it up. He, himself, had purged the topic from his thoughts several times last night. It was the very reason why he had fought his feelings for her for so long. Just because something feels right, doesn't make it so. No matter how many times he kidnapped her, fought her, hurt her, used her, loved her, ravaged her, worshiped her… it still did not make her his own. She belonged to another. They simply did not fit in each other's worlds. She would only stand in the way of his dreams and he would only hurt her in the end.

A frown threatens to mar Tommy's otherwise stoic features. Taking her in his arms, he presses his warm lips against her forehead and sighs.  
"You're legs are shaking... Are you cold?"

Selina knows all too well that he's avoiding the question. Tommy was always one to have a plan. Always one to remain several steps ahead. Perhaps this was simply an answer he did not have. Or perhaps it was an answer that neither of them were quite ready to hear. Forcing a smile, she decides to play along with his little game.  
"No... um... They tend to do that after I... ohhh… GOD, that was amazing! You just might have to carry me into town. I don't think I'll ever be able to walk again!"

"I'm sure not as good as when you're with him..."

His words are like venom, eating away at her heart and soul. Cutting her to the core. Fueling her blood with bitterness. She props herself up on her elbows and stares down at the brooding man with piercing eyes.

"Ok... Rule number one, NO mentioning Bruce any time before, during, or after sex. You hear me?"  
"Or else what?"  
"Or else I'll just have to break out the whip again." She purrs lustfully in an attempt to diffuse the situation. His faraway eyes are fixed on the ceiling as she runs her fingers across his chest. He had been so fiery and full of desire before. All of a sudden he seems so distant and cold. "Look, Tommy, I'm sorry I brought it up. Please… Tell me what's wrong?"  
"It's just that I much prefer playing doctor, is all..." He says softly as he pensively runs his index finger down the pink line on her chest, following the trail he's made with sad eyes.  
"Is it the scar? Tommy, I still have half a bottle of that magic aloe vera stuff Zatana gave me the first time you…"  
"That's just it, Selina. You stay with me… and I'll just keep hurting you. You're right. This can't work."

The room grows quiet and cold. Both still holding onto one another, unsure whether or not to break from their uneasy embrace. He can feel her heartbeat against his skin like a rhythmic knocking at the door to his soul, begging him to let her in. His arms take on a mind of their own and pull her closer, his hands finding comfort in her raven black locks.

"I'm sorry… It's just... You have no idea what it's like. I've spent my entire life being compared to that bastard, Bruce, and always coming up short... Gotham's GOLDEN boy... Everything has always been handed to him on a silver platter while I've had to FIGHT for it. Money. Power. Freedom. Status. You name it. EVERYTHING I've always wanted. Even... _you_. You want to know what will happen to us once we leave this place? I'll tell you. It'll be as if none of this ever happened. NOTHING changes, Selina. You'll run back into his arms and I'll go back to finding a way to hurt you both. End of story."

"It doesn't have to be that way, Tommy. Doesn't Aristotle say "Happiness depends upon ourselves?" Look, I… I won't be going back to him. And before you start thinking that it's because of you and _this_… don't. It's because of me. That night you abducted me… I… made him an ultimatum that he didn't accept. We're… over. It has nothing to do with the storm… I'm not his heart anymore. That's why he's not coming for me."  
"You don't know him like I do. He'll come for you, Selina. And when he does…"  
"So we'll leave before then. Just you and me. You said there's a town nearby…"  
"Why? Why would you willingly go with me? You know if you do, then there's no turning back. He'll make our lives a living hell. The _hero_ community will never look at you the same way again. You'll become an outcast. And as for me…"

With a kiss, she quiets his mind. The wheels stop turning, impatiently waiting for more of her sweet lips as he looks into her eyes. She presses her forehead to his and smiles.

"Hushhhh… You're over thinking... Look, I don't care, Tommy. Please. Let's just… Let's just not think about that right now. Let's just say it's because… because Bruce could never make my legs shake like you can. You want me to compare you to him? Fine. You're smarter, stronger, and _way_ sexier." Feeding his ego, she grabs hold of his quickly swelling manhood. A seductive smirk begs him to submit. "_Mmmm_… and not to mention… _bigger_."  
"W-Wait… Seriously?" Tommy stammers, easily distracted from his grim thoughts.  
"_Mmhhmm_…"

A wicked grin crosses Tommy's face as he flips Selina on her back once more. How such a simple word could breathe new life into their scandalous affair. Plans are best left for another day. Here in their little cabin world, far from the reaches of Gotham, nothing could harm them.

"You ready to go again?" Tommy says devilishly as he sits up on his knees, grabbing her thighs in his massive hands and pulling her towards him. With gusto, he points a finger at the lazy cat napping silently by the window. "Quick! Nurse! Restrain the patient! I think she needs another injection."


	14. DAY 15

**DAY 15**

_Give a man a fish..._

Staring out the kitchen bay window, Selina can't help but grin at her own thoughts, wishing that perhaps she had paid more attention in Sunday school. She could never understand why someone would choose to scrounge for sardines when they could always dine on lobster. The world was her oyster, after all. If only Sister Mary could see her now.

She had woken up to an empty house. Afraid and alone, she searched every room, but there was no sign of Tommy. It wasn't until she passed by the window did she see a small dark figure on the horizon, hunched over a rod and reel. He was outside on the lake, providing for his peculiar little family. Pulling on an old pair of Tommy's boots, she grabs the thermos and blanket and heads out the door after him.

The melting snow groans under her boots as she makes her way towards him, following the path he has already made. With a surprised look upon his face, he turns to greet her. She smiles and sits beside him, throwing the blanket over his chilly shoulders.  
"I thought you could use a pick me up." She purrs as she hands him the thermos of coffee. He takes a swig and smiles, steam rising from his frigid lips. "You know, you could have TOLD me you were going out. I was worried sick!"  
"Thanks, kitten. I didn't know you cared."  
"I don't... Asshole."

Tommy laughs heartily as he throws an arm around Selina's shoulders, pulling her under the blanket with him. Pressing her body to his, they feed off each other's heat. She nuzzles her head into his neck and sighs. Content. He takes a quick peak under the blanket to view what she is wearing and smirks.  
"Is that my jacket and boots you're wearing?"  
"Sexy, huh?"  
"Me-ow..."

Steam rises as Selina laughs into his neck. Her hot breath surrounds him, filling his lungs and tickling his skin, creating goosebumps across his rosy flesh. A growl escapes his lips as he turns his head to meet hers, engulfing her lips in a warm, passionate kiss.  
"You know what would really warm me up?"  
"I am NOT getting frostbite because of you, Tommy."  
"Oh come on... Wouldn't you like a little _cream_ to go with that coffee?"  
"HEEL, boy..."  
"I can't help it. You and your sexy boots got my blood pumping..."

Slowly, Tommy leads a trail of butterfly kisses down Selina's neck. She closes her eyes and swoons as he softly presses his cold lips against her collar bone, nibbling at her warm skin. Cupping his head in her hands, she leads him back towards her face and stares tenderly into his icy blue eyes.  
"First you lived to kill me, now you're dying to kiss me." She says with a heartfelt but wry smile.

With a wicked grin, Tommy leans in for a kiss, only to be denied. Much to his chagrin, Selina smirks and pulls back. Even now, she's toying with him. Making him work for her affection.

"Nuh, uh..." She tuts in response to Tommy's childish and disappointed whine. "Just because I LET you _have_ me all yesterday, doesn't mean I BELONG to you. I'm not a DOG... I won't just _roll over_ and _obey_ you like you're my master!"  
"So you'd rather me beg?"

Climbing into his lap, she can feel his excitement. Hear his breath catch as she straddles his lap. See the yearning in his eyes as he awaits her response.  
"Mmmmm... Beg. Steal. Borrow... Tell me. What would you GIVE?"  
"Anything." It almost scares him at how quickly he had answered. As if the answer took no thought at all. That it was there all along.  
"Anything? Oh, I like the sound of that!" She purrs in amusement.  
"Money... A million..."  
"But I already have all your money, Elliot, remember? Why would I need more?"

_Elliot_. She only ever referred to him by his last name in a negative light. The name Hush even held a higher standing than _Elliot_. The word rattles in his head, causing his smile to dissipate.  
"Fine, then. Diamonds... Jewels... Whatever you want."  
"Whatever I want I can easily steal or afford. No... I guess you have nothing to offer that I don't already have."

With a snobbish shrug, Selina gets up from Tommy's lap and begins to walk back towards the cabin. His heart tightens within his chest as he watches her go. A shiver runs down his spine.

The dance. He had figured the dance between them was over. That he had won the tossup and taken the lead. So why does it feel like he's losing her? Should he even care? The knot forming in his stomach is answer enough. He does. He hates to admit it to himself, but he does. Closing his eyes, he can see her in his mind. The way her jade green eyes sparkle when he looks at her. The way the sunlight fills the room and plays upon her perfect body. Her soft sighs as she drifts off to sleep beside him. Her Cheshire smile.

_Where do we go from here?_

He still doesn't quite have an answer for that question, but there was one thing he knew for sure. Ignoring the problem would not make it go away. That the thought of her returning to Bruce or any other man for that matter makes him sick. That he is only truly happy when she is near. Perhaps it has always been there. That feeling. Perhaps he was so blinded by his hatred and jealousy of Bruce that he could not see the truth. That he's always had feelings for her. That he's always wanted her by his side. That he loves her.  
_  
Love_.

Love was not a word he used whole-heartedly. It simply did not belong in his repertoire. Seldom used and always in lies.

_Aristotle says "Love is like the sun. Without light, there is no life."_

She is the light in the darkness. The light of his life. Without her, there is no life worth living.

_Life._

Tommy's fingers wrap around the jade pendant hanging from his neck. It was a gift from his mother. She said that life goes on. That life circles over itself and the good times will come again. The funny thing is, his happiness never truly mattered to her. The loving mother. What a joke. The truth is, she would surely disown him once more for what he was about to do. For claiming his true happiness.

Clutching the pendent in his hand, Tommy trudges through the snow after her. Hearing her name, Selina stops and turns his way. Inches between them. A lifetime apart.  
"Selina, if… if I gave you my heart… would you accept it?"  
"Tommy… Look, I was just messing around. You don't have to…"  
"I'm serious. Would you… have… me?"

Taking her hands in his, Selina can feel the cool jade pressed against her palm. The silence is deafening. The tension palpable. Staring into his eyes, she can see the yearning behind a veil of blue. Pleading. She scans him for the slightest hint of betrayal as she tries to find the words. What do you say to the man who has tried to kill you on more than one occasion? The man who had stolen your heart. Only to find that you have stolen his as well.

Throwing her arms around his broad shoulders is all the answer he needs as she presses her lips to his. Taking her in his arms, he feels happy. Content. Whole. A feeling he has never felt before. He holds her close and whispers in her ear. A confession meant for her and her alone. Tying the pendant around her neck, he hands his life over to her. His heart on a string.

Her eyes glisten in the sunlight. The same color as the pendant proudly displayed across her chest, near her heart. With a bright smile, she takes his hand and leads him back towards the cabin. His heart melts.  
"Come on. Let's warm you up."


	15. NIGHT 15

**NIGHT 15**

The hum of electricity buzzes through the peaceful night air as Tommy sits at the quaint kitchen table reading his book. A light flurry of snowflakes dance just outside the window, a bittersweet waltz of tranquility on the breeze. A sharp cry rings out from the bedroom, breaking the silence. Tommy gets up from his seat and makes his way towards Selina's room.

_"Hush, little baby, don't say a word..."_

She sits by the frosted window, humming the familiar tune, a small bundle cradled in her delicate arms. Tommy takes a step closer, expecting to see Aristotle nestled comfortably in her lap. Instead, he's shocked by what he finds.

_"Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird..."  
_  
Basking in the moonlight, Selina glances up to greet him, a benevolent smile warming her pale skin.  
"Shhhh... He just fell asleep."  
"Who... Who's _he_?"  
"You're son, silly."  
"Caesar?"

_"If that mockingbird don't sing..." _

A moment of peace washes over him as he watches Selina rock back and forth, back and forth, cradling the small infant in her arms. Of course he's his son. How could he forget? Reaching out for him, Tommy takes the small child into his arms.

_"Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring..."_

Looking down at his son's cherub-like face, memories once long forgotten rush back into his mind like a tidal wave. The pride he felt the day his son was born. The love he feels for his family. The promise he made himself that he would never become like his father. The sacrifice he made in leaving his old life behind.

_"If that diamond ring turns brass..."  
_  
Silently, Selina gets up from her seat and makes her way towards the door. With the soft click of the latch, she leaves them alone in the darkness.  
"Hey... Where are you going?" Tommy calls out to her. There is no reply "Selina?"  
Following in her footsteps, Tommy opens the door and steps outside.

_"Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass..."_

The grandeur of the room is staggering. He can't help but feel as if he'd been here once before. Perhaps in a memory of a past he can't forget. Standing on the massive staircase, he looks down upon himself. He's sitting on the cold, hard floor of Wayne manor, playing childish games of war with his old friend Bruce. They both look so young. He can't help but think of how much each of them had grown since then. How much they had grown apart.

"Bruce. You're already dead."  
"How can you tell? You haven't even moved yet."  
"You forgot your most important piece, Bruce."  
"I've got my _general_ guarded."  
"Not your general. Your _spy_." Little Tommy overenthusiastically points his finger towards the woman at the doorway. "She's MINE, Bruce! All mine! I WIN!"

As if in a trance, Selina turns away from the boys and exits through the open door. Little Tommy laughs maniacally as little Bruce plays dead upon the floor. In leaps and bounds, Tommy rushes down the grand staircase after her, forever calling her name. Bruce catches his pant leg as he passes, stopping Tommy in his steps.

"You can't have her. I won't let you." Little Bruce cries out to him with dead eyes.  
"Get OFF me!" Tommy shouts as he presses the sleeping infant closer to his chest and kicks at the ghostly memory. He can just make out little Tommy say "Wanna play again?" as he makes his way out the door after her.

_"If that looking glass gets broke..."_

Bright, white lights shine down on him as he enters the next room, reminding him of a medical examination or a police interrogation. The similarities between the two are hard to ignore, however, he much prefers being the one on the other end of the light. The doctor and not the victim.

As if on cue, more lights turn on, revealing a long corridor of little white cells. Nothing but a wall of clear, bullet proof glass protecting him and his child from the inmates. It feels like Arkham. It feels like home. Only blinding and hospital clean. Sterile. The scent of antiseptic lingers in the air as he walks down the hallway, following a trail of red rose petals towards the exit.

Lights in the cells turn on as he passes. Each scene more macabre than the last. To the left, Catwoman sits high atop her throne with leopards at her feet, giggling feverishly as they maul and gorge themselves on human flesh. To the right, a bathtub filled with blood sits center stage. Crimson water stains the white tiled floor as droplets of Selina's blood seep from her slit wrists. Her lifeless eyes seem to follow him as he walks past.

The room steadily gets colder as he presses on. His breath floats around him in little white puffs as he clutches the infant to his body, hiding him under his tan overcoat from not only the cold, but the garish sights around them. Was it just his imagination, or was the child actually getting heavier? His burden to bear.

Passing a cell filled with thorny red roses climbing up the walls, entwining around Selina's flesh and blooming from her empty heart, Tommy finally reaches the end of corridor and steps through into the cold, black night.

_"Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat..."_

High above the Gotham skyline, Tommy shivers in the cold winter night. The sleeping infant is growing heavier, the weight brings him to his knees. A breeze blows past them, chilling him to the bone as Selina runs across the shimmering rooftop. Tommy cries out for her as a second figure approaches, this one dressed as the night. He's a dark and brooding figure, clad in cape and cowl, a symbol to be feared. He chases her across the snowy roof, following suit as she swan dives out of view.

_"If that billy goat won't pull..."_

Tommy struggles to get to his feet, but the burden is growing heavier still. Holding him back. On sheer will alone, he finally stands. Forcing one foot in front of the other, he begins to run after them, quickly gaining speed. The cold air rushes past him as he reaches the end of the line. He leaps, but the burden only weighs him down, and he comes crashing down to earth.

_"Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull..."_

Bruised and broken, Tommy lays helplessly in the dirty alley. Panic strikes him when he realizes he can no longer feel his child in his arms. He must have lost him in the fall. If only he could move, then he would search for him. A cry rings out in the darkness and he forces a smile knowing that his son is safe.

_"If that cart and bull falls down..."_

An all too familiar shadow emerges from the darkness, holding his child. Caesar cries for his father, but Tommy's body betrays him. No matter how much he begs his limbs to move, they simply won't obey. The Batman hovers above him, judging him in his weak and powerless state. Tommy forces his lips to move, but can only produce a whisper.  
"Bruce... please..."  
"You don't deserve them." Batman growls as he disappears back into the shadows of the night, taking Tommy's child far away with him. His heart breaks when he realizes he can no longer hear Caesar's cries.

_"You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."_

With nails as sharp as needles, a spidery hand made of straw reaches out of the darkness and pulls him back into the light. Lifting him up and bringing him back onto his feet. With a bow, the wiry figure escorts Tommy to the last door. The final act.  
"You're needed in the O.R., doctor." The Scarecrow cackles with sadistic glee. "We're all waiting."

The marque reads "Leoncavallo. Pagliacci," done up in lights as Tommy makes his way into the theater. The lobby is empty, abandoned. He better hurry. The show must be starting.

All patrons turn to watch as he walks down the center aisle. He can't help but notice all the familiar faces. Nigma, Two Face, Freeze, Ivy, Sugar, Croc... His peers. They were all there. Watching him. Waiting for him to take the stage. The Joker laughs maniacally in his front row seat.  
"Well I'll be... So there IS more than one way to SKIN a CAT! HA ha HaAhaheHe HAaHa HAH!"

The tell-tale sound of a single heartbeat drowns out his thoughts, getting louder as he approaches the stage. It's giving him a headache.

As he wades through the orchestra pit, the velvet curtain rises, revealing a large golden birdcage. The audience applauds the players on stage, trapped within the confines of their gilded cage. He can barely make out two people through the bright lights, a man and a woman. Tommy jumps on stage for a clearer view.

The man, Hush, stands at full attention of the audience's applause, growing fiercer and more brazen with their admiration. Dressed in full costume and donning a surgical mask, he raises his hand in the air. Tommy squints as the blinding white light bounces off the scalpel's edge, burning his eyes.

The woman, Selina, lays sedated in the clutches of the psychopath onstage. The man brings the scalpel down towards her chest, drawing blood as the blade softly kisses her skin. The whole room hushes as he prepares to speak.  
"Aristotle says, "Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies.""

Pain rushes to Tommy's chest. His skin burns from the sensation. Clutching his heart, he drops to his knees. Something's wrong. It feels as if he's been stabbed. With shaking hands, he brings his fingers up to eye level. They're coated with his blood, soaking through his shirt as Hush pushes the blade further into Selina's flesh.

Crawling on hands and knees, Tommy inches towards the cage. Blood runs down his chest, pooling around him as he clutches at the golden bars. The pain is incredible. The maddening sound of her heartbeat pounding in his head is excruciating. He reaches his hand through the bars, begging.  
"Please... Don't do it! SHE'S MY HEART!"

Even through the surgical mask, Tommy can see Hush grinning. A grin worthy of the devil, himself. His eyes glisten as he looks down on himself.  
"I know. It's about time that I make you like me... HEARTLESS."

_"Hush, little baby, don't you mind..."  
_  
With the surgical precision of a madman, Hush passionately plunges the blade deep into Selina's heart, furiously ripping the organ from her chest as Tommy collapses onstage. The audience cheers in ovation.

_"Mama's gonna love you 'til the end of time."  
_  
Tears stream down Tommy's face as he wakes with a start, frantically clutching at his chest in a cold sweat to make sure that his heart is still there. The warm body next to him stirs, snuggling in closer to his frigid skin. Taking her in his arms, he pulls Selina close, entwining his legs with hers, assuring himself that she is real. Pressing his face into her soft locks, he can feel her faintly smile into his neck, calming his pounding heart as he lies awake in the darkness.


	16. DAY 16

**DAY 16**

The noonday sun spills into the bedroom, painting the sheets with its warmth as Tommy stirs awake. Just outside the window, tiny droplets of water drip from icicles. The snow is receding. The world awakening. Nothing changes. Life goes on.

Rolling onto his side, Tommy places his hand on Selina's cramped side of the mattress, smiling faintly as he runs his fingers across her warm pillow. Her scent still hangs to the fabric, making his heart flutter as he breathes her in.

The previous night's dream, or perhaps he should refer to it as nightmare, is still fresh in his mind. Something he can't shake. Like a warning. An omen indicating the oncoming storm. The sun glaring at him through the aged curtains laughs at him and his disheartening notions.

Holding her in his arms, he had stayed up the greater part of last night awake and pondering. Planning where they would go and what they would do once they left the confines of their safe little cabin world. No matter how he turned things, it didn't seem right. It just doesn't seem fair. So much is at stake. Not only his reputation and dream, but her. How can he possibly live with himself knowing what he has done to her. Not only in the past, but the future as well. Knowing that she's only in this situation because he has forced it upon her. That nothing is real. That one day very soon he will wake from this dream as well. He knows what he must do. With a hearty stretch and yawn, he dashes it from his mind. Perhaps it is best to concentrate on the here and now.

He can hear her just outside the bedroom door, singing to the radio as she goes about her day. No doubt cooking or cleaning or performing some other menial domestic chore she claims to find beneath her. A groggy smile begins to stretch across his otherwise stern features as he rises from bed, following his siren's off key tune as he pulls on a pair of underwear and makes his way towards the kitchen.

Standing at the table, he watches her silently as she bobs up and down, dressed in nothing but the shirt he wore yesterday. Aristotle jumps at her feet, pouncing on her toes as she dances to the tune. Both happy and carefree, unaware of his presence. Of the danger lurking from behind.

With a wicked grin, Tommy inches closer, getting ready to strike. In one swift motion, he's on her. His chest against her back. His head tucked into the crook of her neck. His strong arms around her slender  
frame. There is no escape. A surprised cry escapes her lips, which quickly turns to laughter as he begins swaying his hips with hers. Humming the melody softly in her ear.

Soapy water runs down her arms and splatters on the floor below as he spins her around to face him. With an arm around her waist and her hand in his, he leans in for a kiss as he sweeps her off her feet.

The sun gleams off the jade pendant hanging around her delicate neck as he pulls her up from the dip. His smile broadens to match hers as he whisks her away, waltzing in long strides around the kitchen. Happy.

Pulling her head up to meet his, she whispers in his ear. How three simple words strung together in such a specific order could make his heart jump with such feeling. Like planets aligning. The world could stop spinning for all he cared. Holding her in his arms, he wished this moment could last forever.

Somewhere in the other room he can hear the muffled buzz of an alarm going off. His heart sinks, knowing all too well what that sound means. He had hoped to have more time, but knew this could not last forever. Nothing changes. Life goes on.

What do you do when you're facing oblivion? Do you take on the darkness together or should you sacrifice your loved ones from the pain and face the end of the world alone? What do you say when the Devil's at your doorstep, demanding that you relinquish your soul? You can be damned sure he won't take "no" for an answer.

Judging the distance between the kitchen and the bedroom, Tommy knows he can take this moment to run and fetch his guns, but he can't possibly think of a better way to spend his last moments on earth than in her arms. Looking into her loving eyes one last time, he smiles sadly. Memorizing this moment in time and locking it away in the recesses of his mind as their world comes crashing down. The cabin walls seem to scream as glass shatters around them.

Flipping the kitchen table onto its side, Selina and Tommy dive for cover as a dark mass bursts through the gaping hole that was once the kitchen window. Aristotle arches his back, hissing as the intruder makes his way into their living quarters. Glass crunches under the Batman's boots as he approaches.

With one mighty blow, Batman throws the table across the room and advances on his prey. Tommy's face hardens, somewhere near a painful scowl and delight as Batman pulls him to his feet with large gloved hands around his neck. Dressed as he is, there's no use fighting back.

Even from behind the cowl, Tommy can see the pure hatred behind Bruce's eyes. Sense the unharnessed rage that he feels at this specific moment building behind his façade of restraint. It doesn't take the world's greatest detective to figure things out. To find his on again, off again girlfriend and his former best friend turned enemy dressed in little more than their birthday suits in a tiny cabin in the middle of nowhere. Tommy's pendant hanging blatantly around her neck. Even a child could put two and two together and come out with the obvious.

"You're...late." Tommy growls with a smirk, struggling to speak through Batman's stranglehold. Batman sneers in disgust, too angry to speak. Selina jumps to her feet, yelling and throwing fists at the Caped Crusader. Threatening to claw his eyes out if he hurts him.

Shocked by her strange and misdirected outburst, Batman drops Tommy to the floor below. He hovers above him as Tommy gasps for breath, laughing sinisterly as he gulps in air. Selina drops to her knees and coddles her injured lover as Batman watches in dismay.

"What... What did you DO to her?" Batman growls at the unlikely couple huddled beneath him.

This is it. The final act. The showdown between good and evil. Tommy glances over to the woman beside him one last time, knowing well that it will be the last time he will ever feel again. Knowing well what he must do. Remembering the story Paton once told him. Her mother once kept ocelots.

_"If you love something, set it free..."  
_  
Tommy's eyes narrow as he stares up at the beast of a man before him, a brilliantly defiant smile graces his lips. "Well, you see, Bruce... The goodie two shoes hero as you are, I was going to be _cliché_ and have you beat the bad guy... moi... save the girl and just when you thought you had won... walking off into the sunset... trigger a massive heart attack in our fair damsel, thus killing her in your arms. You see, by saving her, you would have been her killer... but... well, due to the storm, my earlier plan didn't work out exactly as I would have preferred, so... I had to make a few slight _adjustments_."

_"...If it comes back, it was and always will be yours..."  
_  
"Adjustments? You said you _removed_ the device, Tommy." Selina says softly, looking into Tommy's eyes in disbelief. The Dark Knight stands audience before them, watching as the scene unfolds. Waiting for his moment to strike. His cue. Tommy laughs and pushes Selina off him. The show must go on.

"So trusting. So willing to risk it all for _love_." Tommy scoffs. "Stockholm syndrome can be a bitch, huh, Selina. You think I really _love_ you? That I would really give up my _dreams_ just for you? _Heh_... So naive. You thought you've been playing ME? I'VE been playing YOU since the beginning! Hurts, don't it? Not that I haven't _enjoyed_ your... affection."  
"You... You're lying..."

_"...If it never returns..."_

"What? Meeeeee... LIE! Nooooooo... HA! My whole LIFE has been a lie, kitten. And as for you..." Fumbling around on the floor behind him, his hands finally find what they've been searching for. Touching metal with his fingertips, he grabs an object that fell off the kitchen table in the commotion and plants his thumb on a small remote button. "Yes. I made a slight _adjustment_ to that device I implanted in your heart. Instead of it triggering again when you leave the cabin, I set it to remote activation. Now... Let's see how many of those nine lives you got left, shall we?"

_"...She was never yours to begin with."  
_  
With lightning speed, the Batman pounces, knocking Tommy down before he can press the button. Just as he knew he would. Securing the device, Batman strikes, landing a massive blow to Tommy's skull. The room begins to spin. He can see his harmless set of car keys in Bruce's hand and smiles. The metallic scent of blood mixes with dust and old memories, filling his nostrils as his sight starts to blur and his world turns to black. He swears he can smell roses. Closing his eyes, he can see her smiling in his mind. Free. One last time. In his head. She smiles just for him.


	17. EPILOGUE

**EPILOGUE**

The crisp, country air rushes up to greet him as he sits and waits. Something about the air outside Gotham. It doesn't matter where you are, it will always feel so _foreign_. So pure. A sense of gratitude fills him just as the air fills his lungs. He had no idea just how soon he'd feel the warm sun on his skin again. Breathe the cool, fresh air once more from outside his little cell. He should have known better. Arkham, the everlasting revolving door as it is. He should have known it was just a matter of time before he was free again.

Nearly two years he spent inside that hell hole. Nearly two years before he was deemed sane _enough_ to walk amongst the rest of the citizens and outcasts that plagued Gotham. Or perhaps it was only two years before the city lost interest or lacked funding or perhaps merely needed to make room for the new lot of criminals climbing up through the gutters and spilling out into his home. A slip through the cracks.

As expected, there was no one there to meet him upon his release. No one except the shadows. He can still recall the feeling of being watched. The heated stare cast upon him from behind alleys and rooftops. Dreadful eyes on his back the whole time as he left that God forsaken island for good.

The doctors had diagnosed him with Lima Syndrome. The bastard second cousin to Stockholm Syndrome where the abductor feels a sense of compassion and sympathy for their abductee. That as well as the slew of other _problems_ they found to be _wrong_ with him. Delusions of grandeur, rage issues, narcissism... Just to name a few amongst the black and white list of personality disorders they felt they had _cured_ him of. Quacks. What did they know? If anyone asks, he has a nice little piece of paper to prove it. Perhaps he'll post it on his fridge like a good little boy, right next to his plans to blow up Wayne Enterprises. A smile creeps along his face as he holds the binoculars to his eyes.

During his stint in Arkham, he had found out what exactly had kept the Dark Knight from keeping his appointment with the good doctor and his patient. After the storm of the century, as they called it, Gotham was left in ruins. Power outages and crime ravaged the city like Syphilis. A riot within Arkham turned deadly and subsequently led to the premature release of nearly all its inmates and patients. It had nothing to do with Selina or whatever ultimatum she thought they shared. In all truth, he came as quick as he could. Too bad for him, it was too late.

Something else he learned was how it was commonplace for the exploits of their brethren Rogues to make its way past the concrete walls of Arkham and become news on the inside. Word from the outside world. A simple reminder that there were those still out there fighting the good fight against the Batman.

As far as he understood, no one knew of _their_ time together. Everyone had been so caught up in their own escapes and enterprises during the storm that no one even cared to pay attention to anything happening offsite. So, true to his namesake, he kept quiet. A secret. Something kept between him and his doctors, and the Dark Knight, of course. It was as if nothing ever happened. Life goes on, after all.

It wasn't long after his little cabin failure and ultimate capture for word on Catwoman to come creeping back into his life. The news, in fact, was simple. She was back to her old tricks again. That and the delicious fact that it was really pissing the Batman off. No one knew for sure what had sparked her rather sudden change of heart. No one but him. Or at least he held out hope. Alone in his cell he would close his eyes and see her smiling face. In his mind she smiled just for him.

He remembers nearly jumping out of his skin at the mere mention of her. How he had to excuse himself from the common area because he couldn't keep his heart from racing. There was something else, though. Perhaps it was regret he felt as he sat alone inside his dank, dark cell. Maybe the doctors were wrong and he really did love her. Or maybe he really was crazy. He'd never know for sure.

No new news surfaced until he was back in the outside world. Passing by a newsstand, he caught headlines of Catwoman's latest exploits. She aimed high and she hit big, and no doubt about it, the heat was surely on. With eyes on his back, he went home and packed a suitcase. There was just something he had to do. Something nagging him in the back of his head. Haunting him. Begging for release. An _answer_ he needed to find. Loading Aristotle into a small crate, he set off to find her. And he knew just where to look.

Amongst his travels when he was first starting out, he had only once passed through Bordeaux. Beautiful city, indeed. There is just something about France in the Spring. It is hard to describe. Like the air itself is alive and full of romance. That and wine. With a single breath, you can easily get drunk on love.

Now, after a seven hour flight, not to mention the countless amount of hours and euros spent, he's found her. On a warm and sunny rooftop, he watches her from across the way. She's sitting alone at a small cafe table, happily sipping wine as she reads the morning paper and munches on a canelé.

The years have treated her kindly. Her skin is much warmer and livelier than he remembers, the scar a distant memory. She apparently wasn't kidding about the circus freak, Zatana's magic potion. Her hair's much longer as well, sweeping elegantly down her back and over her shoulders in loose curls. Like a siren's song amongst a tumultuous sea of midnight black. Even the most skilled sailor could easily get lost in their depths and never find his way back out alive. But then again, who would ever truly want or wish to leave? Poseidon, himself, would surely die just to swim in her abyss. A goddess amongst mere mortals. Holy amongst the profane. An awaking dream.

A tight black pencil skirt clings to her full hips as she crosses her long, slender legs. With a sigh, his eyes wander back up towards the loose white button down shirt tucked into her skirt. The flashy red brassier dangerously peeking out. Full, pouty lips stained red with wine. How he longed to drink from them again.

As if sensing his eyes on her, or perhaps sensing fate, itself, she turns his way. Even though he knows she cannot see him, if just for a moment, it feels as if she's looking right into his soul. A glint of green catches his eye and he adjusts the scope, closing in on the object hanging around her neck. Even after all these years and all the lies, his pendant still lays close to her heart. A warm smile softens his hardened features as he packs up his equipment. He has his answer.

A courier approaches and stops at Selina's table. Without a word, he deposits his payload and departs, leaving Selina alone once more. Before she can rise from her seat or protest, the man is gone. Dumbstruck, she stares at the crystal vase in disbelief. There must be a hundred red roses, maybe more, staring back at her from across the little wrought iron table, right next to her half empty glass of wine.

A simple white envelope peaks out at her from behind the jungle of red, begging her to claim it. Unsure, she glances over her shoulder before reaching out and removing it from its thorny cage. Curiouser and curiouser as she removes the note to read it in silence.

With shaking hands, she drops the note and abruptly gets to her feet. Standing at attention as the note becomes one with the breeze. Eyes wide and alert. Scanning the rooftops for signs of life. Ready for anything. Anything but this.

"Aristotle says "Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies."  
Although you may not remember, I made you a promise.  
One which I am now keeping.  
You may not believe me. I have given you no reason to.  
But there is something I must say.  
You are my light in the darkness.  
My heart. My soul.  
I will love you always.  
And forever will be yours.  
- T"


	18. Author's Note  Love Song Intro

Now that _Cabin Fever _has officially come to and end, I decided it was best to go over a couple things and to introduce my new fanfic from the same universe created from the pages of DC as well as from my head called _Love Song_. This is sort of an "author's note," if you will.

First of all, I wanted to say that I don't find it TOO out of character for Hush/Tommy to find love in something/someone besides himself, although it is pretty incredible and unlikely that he found it in someone he once thought to be his enemy (Selina). Then again, crazier things have happened... And hey... Psychopaths need love too! Just look at Joker & Harley! :D Many a fangirl will stand their ground and defend this deliciously delirious couple. No matter how much he hurts her or denies his feelings for her, he can't help but in some sick and twisted way love her. No more than she can help herself from going back for more! To quote the comics, "Everyone else sees the Joker laugh; only Harley has ever seen him cry."

The feelings Tommy has for Selina stem out of my story _Cabin Fever _which tells of them both getting stuck in a small space for a little bit of time away from the garish lights of Gotham, the colorful costumed freaks, and the Batman. They butt heads at first, but in time they realize that they have quite a bit in common and sparks as well as hormones begin to fly! (Even though he chalks it all up to the cabin fever, Lima/Stockholm Syndrome, and insanity at first and decides to sacrifice her so that they both can return to their "normal" lives. He ultimately comes to find that he can't live without her).

Having "feelings" is something that Hush has to come to grips with, and he does rather poorly, but give the man/psycho killer a break, he's working on it! This new story is about how he does just that, learning to juggle having an alibi as a husband, father, citizen, working man, etc. along with his need and obsession with killing and death in the name of Hush. I base their situation a bit off the TV show _Dexter_. How a phycopathic cereal killer comes to grips with loving someone and actually having feelings other than the need to kill and how he handles juggling an every day normal life along with his "dark passenger." My new fanfic will dive into the happiniess it brings him, whether it's real or fake, and just what happens when the perfect little life he's built comes crashing down.

I also want to say that in no way, shape, or form is Selina the victim in all this. I'm not trying to make her out to be a punching bag like Harley Quinn. Loving someone that has tried to kill her does NOT make her weak. In fact, I think it only makes her stronger. Braver and darker for that matter as well. She's always found love in the strangest of places. I mean come on! Slam AND his son. SHEESH! And we all (hopefully) remember the crazy rollercoaster those relationships turned out to be. Her psyche has always been a bit off kilter and there's many, many skeletons and ghosts in that poor girl's closet... And it's only about to get WORSE! To me, Selina & Tommy are the perfect pair. A match made in Arkham. He fills the holes in her heart, stitching the scars together the best way he knows how and she makes him want to be a better man, ending his loneliness and standing beside him. Together, King and Queen of the dark streets of Gotham.

Tommy said it best in _Batman: Hush_. "No one TAKES from me. No one!" Whether he truly loves Selina or not is up to you to decide. Perhaps she's just a new obsession or possession, for that matter. Maybe he's using her just like he did with Peyton. Maybe this is the ultimate revenge in getting back at Bruce. Or maybe, just maybe she makes him feel something he thought to be forgotten. Feelings he thought had long since died. *giggles* What the hell. I'm a hopeless romantic, so I'd like to think the latter. But whatever the case may be, he holds her heart and she holds his. Let's see what happens and how far he will go when that's taken away, shall we? The story continues in my latest fanfic, _Love Song_.

XOXO  
TINA JOY


End file.
